Naruto evolved
by The AllSpark
Summary: They always laughed at him picked on him they even tried to kill him but the one thing they didn't know is. is that they made him into a Monster now they only thing he needs to figure out is simple is he going to be a man or a Monster
1. So it begins

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the armies

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

7.) This is for Eldar talking "YoUnG OnE"

"Good job Menma and Naruko just keep at it" said Minato Namikaze along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze they were speaking to there two five year old children one looked like a copy of Minato except he had red short hair that reached to his shoulders he wore baggy grey sweatpants with a blue shirt his name was Menma his Sister Naruko look like a clone of her mother but she wore a red shirt with red sweatpants she had long blonde hair they all looked like the prefect family but if you looked a little bit closer to there kitchen window you could see a small child his name is Naruto and he is also there child but he is also the village pariah the demon and a million other things you see Naruto and his siblings all have a piece of a demon in them the nine tailed fox demon his brother and sister got the power while he got the soul but instead of training him like them they forgot about him so in turn he isolated them Naruto hopped down from the window seal as his ' family ' came in

"hay tou-san guess what" said Naruko on the outside both menma and Naruko seem nice but the moment there parents turn and leave they start belittling Naruto and making fun of him so Naruto just learned to tune them out and ignore them every time Naruto turned away her and left without a word Naruko huffed as he left "why do you have to be like that tou-san maybe if you weren't you'd probably have friends" she said Naruto still ignored her and kept walking "don't mind him Naruko his just different leave him alone he'll never be like you" said her mother with a smile Naruto paused but only for a second then he just kept walking silently hating them all when he got to his room he closed the door locked it and sat down on his bed and brought both his legs to his chest and let the tears fall he didn't make a sound as they fell he just sat there and let them fall "why" he thought " why do they hate me what did i do am i nothing to them just a item in there house why kami answer me why" he just sat there and let them fall he soon caught a headache from crying and fell asleep

two hours-later

Naruto woke up in a sewer he could hear the sound of water as it dripped from the pipes he got up slightly woozy for some reason he looked down and saw water up to his ankles "villagers must have dragged me from my home and left me in a sewer" he thought he started exploring thinking "well they left me here might as well find a way out" as he walked he realized that this sewer was not just a sewer it wasn't cold or hot he didn't even feel the water at his ankles he knew something was wrong started to notice that the walls were starting to space out "hmmmm something big is up ahead" he thought he got into a nice jog when he came to a large gate "wow what in the-" before he could finish a malevolent voice commanded him"come closer" said the voice Naruto inched closer to the gate "closer boy closer" Naruto went closer to the gate when he was inches from the gate a giant orange red paw shot threw the gate Naruto just stood there "what...in...the...gods...name"said Naruto not even phased by the giant claw to him nothing could put fear in him thinks to the villagers he expected a roar because of the claw but what he got was something unnatural "mawhahahahahahahahahahaaaaaahahaha i like you kid no fear in your eyes"

the laugh was strange and foreign but almost to Naruto "hey just who the heck are you" yelled Naruto"oh i'm just your tenant or prisoner the great kyubbi no Kitsune" said the now visible giant fox as it looked at Naruto with its giant red black slited eye the kyubbi saw something in Naruto something he hasn't seen since his making he saw anger pure hate and malice "you" said Naruto with venom in his voice "what-" before the kyubbi could finish massive killing intent brust forth from Naruto "you are why"said Naruto as the killing intent rose even more"what do you mea-"again before kyubbi could finish the intent rose even more "you it's all your fault!" kyubbi saw that the floor was breaking up something inside this kid was coming up and kyubbi had no earthly idea what it was "you bastard!"

lighting shot down from the ceiling blinding the kyubbi and encasing Naruto in it while strange black white purple and orange Chakra came up from cracks in the floor "look kit hay kit quiet it hay!" Yelled the kyubbi but Naruto was not listening the lighting stopped as the Chakra was swirling around Naruto tears stung his eyes as the Chakra stopped but kyubbi could of sworn he saw to giant creatures standing right behind the boy and he fell to his knees "why...why...why'd you have to attack" yelled Naruto "look kit it wasn't my fault"said the kyubbi "not your fault not your fault because of you my family and the whole village hates me because of you my life has been hell right down to the very last second" said Naruto "kit it wasn't my fault" yelled the Kitsune now he was intrigued this power was knew to him now maybe this time he won't be bored out of his mind

"then who oh mighty Kitsune lord of all foxes who uh whowas it huh who was it" yelled Naruto with rage in his eyes kyubbi looked at Naruto in rage now normally it would of made someone back down but no not Naruto his life s been hell and he conserved some answers so the fox could glare all he wanted but the kyubbi was impressed normally someone would of backed down but not Naruto he stood his ground and looked him square in the eye "Madara Uchiha he controlled me he made me attack your persish village he is the reason for you life being hell not me okay NOT ME!" yelled the kyubbi"persish persish this village has made my life hell i swear by all the gods that Madara will die by my hand" said Naruto as the black and purple and white and orange Chakra swirled around him as the kyubbi looked in Naruto's eyes he saw pain a terrible pain of lonlyness and a pain of hate so then and there kyubbi made a vow to help Naruto for he may be a demon of the ninth circule but he'll be damn if he had a weak container

he smirked as he came up with a plan"hay kit lets make a deal""what kind of deal" asked Naruto as he raised his eyebrow questioningly "one where you leave this village kill Madara and have a good life" said the kyubbi "im listinng"said Naruto listing as good as he could he may be four but he knew a trick when he heard one what he didn't know though was that he would become very strong "how and what's in it for you" asked Naruto "simple when the time comes you must kill Madara I can't go back to hell knowing I was controlled by a mere mortal give me your word that you'll kill him and I'll help you to the end well until you die that is" he said with a maniacs smirk "hmmm what happens after I kill him" asked Naruto "simple I leave do you actually think some pitiful seal can hold me me a demon lord please I could leave when ever I want I just stay here for a vacation but now I have an acolyte who can kill a pest for me" he said Naruto raised an eyebrow at the word acolyte "YoU MeAn SlaVe RiGhT" said a voice it held great wisdom and power but also great malice "who is there"said Naruto

"It Is I YoUnG LiNg AnOtHeR PrIsOnEr Of YoUr MiNd" said the voice by now Naruto didn't want to know "w-w-w-who are you" he said with a shaky breath "My NaMe I HaVe MaNy BuT YoU MaY CaLl Me ElDaR Or BeTtEr YeT KrAkEn" it said with an air of power then the voice stepped into the light what Naruto saw could only be described in a horror movie or worse in a nightmare four eyes and four tentacles. Two of the tentacles start below the eyes while the other two emerge from the sides of the creature's head. The bottom two eyes are slightly larger than the top two. The Kraken's upper jaw is split in two, giving it's mouth an overall triangular shape. The foremost tentacles serve as the outside of the Kraken's upper jaws. The lower jaw is situated in between the four tentacles. The interior surface of the creature's foremost tentacles serve as its upper lips and they follow the split of the Kraken's mouth all the way up it's face between it's eyes. The Kraken's head is topped with four horns. (Need a pic look it up) Naruto looked right up at kraken as he towered over him and did the one thing anyone sane person would do and fainted when he did the kyubbi started laughing his big furry ass off

Almost for got this if you guys like this please comment and favorite this if you don't please tell me what's wrong with it and I will change also this is a harem Fanfic I already picked some girls and the number it will and always will be at is four if you have any you want in it or any you want me to take out then tell me but here is the harem already

~~harem~~

Anko

Ino

Hinata

Hana

Kurenai

There please tell me if its good or not


	2. Monster War

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the armies

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

7.) This is for Eldar talking "YoUnG OnE"

Four hours later Naruto opened his to see that he was still in the sewer so he came to the conclusion that it wasn't a dream lucky him as he looked at the giant gate he saw the creature from earlier talking to the kyubbi "AnD ThAt Is My PlAn WiTh ThE BoTh Of Us The BoY CoUld BeCoMe A lEgEnD" said Eldar in a ancient and powerful voice "just tell me why I should help you creature he already promised me Madara's head I just need to train him and then wait" said the kyubbi in a booming powerful voice Naruto just looked at the transaction with calculating eyes "BeCaUsE My FrIeNd If YoU HeLp Me WiTh ThE bOy NoT oNlY WiLl MaDaRa DiE bUt He WiLl DiE sCrEaMiNg AnD BeGgInG fOr DeAtH bEfOrE tHe EnD" said the Eldar as his eyes shined a bright blue the kyubbi grew a strange maniacs smile on his face oh he liked that idea not only will Madara die but beg and scream for death oh the joys never stop "deal I'm in now what do I have to do" asked the the nine tailed fox "FiRsT wE hAvE tO tAlK tO tHe BoY"said the ancient beast as he turned to Naruto

"So BoY wHaT dO yOu SaY" asked the old beast Naruto didn't know what to say if he said yes there could be major reprocusions he said no even more reprocusions he didn't know what this creature was or where it came from "first just what are you and where are you from" asked Naruto "ThAt DeSeRvEs A tAlE mY bOy So YoU mIgHt WaNt To SiT dOwN" said the wise being Naruto nodded as sat indian style on the sewer floor "YoU sEe My BoY i Am NoT fRoM tHiS pLaNeT oR tHiS gAlAxY AcTuAlY" Naruto smirked "no shit sherlock what was the first clue" said the kyubbi the Eldar growled at him while Naruto smirked and stifled a laugh "AnY wAy" he continued "I aM fRoM tHe PlAnEt ShEaR iN tHe HoUrUs GaLaXy" he said

"so why are you here I mean shouldn't you be home with your other kind" asked Naruto "AcTuAlY i Am ThE lAsT Of My KiNd" he said kyubbi raised an eyebrow while Naruto's eyes went wide "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" he said the Eldar shook its squid like head "No It Is QuItE aLrIgHt YoU cAnT hAvE tHe GoOd WiThOuT tHe BaD" he said with a slight smile from what Naruto could tell "so were you the only race of your kind or were there more" asked the five year old "ThErE wErE fOuR GoLiAtH wRaItH may RaCe ThE kRaKeN aNd BeHeMoTh NoW bAcK tO mY StOrY yOu SeE mY KiNd RuLeD sHeAr OnLy FiGtHiNg If ThErE wAs A sMaLl SkIrMiShE oThEr ThEn ThAt ThErE wAs PeAcE" said the wise beast then he sighed as his eyes turned bright blue "ThAt WaS uNtIl ThEy CaMe" Naruto looked at him "who who came" asked Naruto

"ThE iNvAdErs ThEy CaMe DuRiNg OuR kInDs HiBeRnAtTiOn At FiRsT LiGhT oUr KiNd BeGaN tO StIr We AwOkE tO fInD oUr HoMeS gOnE wHeN tHe InVaDeRs sAw OuR kInD tHeY bEgAn TrYiNg To ExPeRiMeNt AnD CaPtUrE Us So Of CoUrSe We FoUgHt BaCk BuT iN rEtAlIaTiOn ThEy CaLlEd ThErE WaRrIoRs sOoN tHe FiGhTiNG TuRn To A fUlL oN wAr At FiRsT We DrOvE tHeM OfF OuR pLaNeT wE wOn BaCk OuR pLaNeT Or So We ThOuGhT tHe InVaDeRs CaMe BaCk In FuLl FoRcE aNd In GrEaTeR nUmBeRs We wErE nO mAtCh FoR tHeM wE aLl PaRiShEd In BaTtlE wItH hOnUr" he Finished his story with a sigh a looked at a wide eyed Naruto and a giant fox who had a thoughtful look on his face "wait if you all died how are you here" asked Naruto "BeFoRe I wAs BoRn My mOtHeR PuT mE aGaNisT tHe ShIp HoPeInG tHaT I mAy LiVe At SoMe TiMe I fElL oF tHe ShIp AnD dRiFtEd FoR wHaT fElT lIkE aGeS iN mY eGg UnTil I fElT mY sElF fAlLiNg I mUsT oF lAnDeD oN tHe FoX HeRe" he pointed he's left hand at the Kyubbi "damn leech" said the fox demon lord

Naruto smiled then he noticed something "Hay Eldar why did you say our during the story" asked Naruto Eldar Smiled from what Naruto could see "YoU SeE YoUnG OnE WhEn I LaNdEd On ThE FoX DeMoN I WaS StIlL In My EgG AfTeR I SaW YoUr LiFe I ChOsE To HeLp By MaKkInG yOu A PaRt Of My KiNd" he said Naruto's jaw dropped "w-w-what do you mean one of your kind" asked Naruto "I HaD ThE FoX AdD My DnA To YoUrS AnD It CaMe OuT BeTtEr ThEn I HaD HoPeD" said Eldar "how" asked Naruto with A curious face "At FiRsT It WaS OnLy SupPoSe To TuRn YoUr DnA To MaTcH MiNe BuT It AcTuAlLy MaDe It TuRn To ThE DnA Of OuR WhOlE RaCe" said Eldar Naruto gasped he could turn into Eldar and Other Monsters he was Lucky as all holy hell "so I can turn into not only you but the other kind creatures of your race" Eldar looked at Kyubbi who Nodded then looked back at Naruto and nodded "but don't go be getting a big head kit you need to train if you want to control those powers and if you want to defeat Madara so I've decided to train you and Im sure the creature over there will to" Naruto turned to Eldar who nodded "cool let's get to training" Eldar looked at kyubbi "LeSsOn OnE" said Eldar as he hit Naruto on the head with one of his tentacles getting a scream of pain from Naruto "Be MoRe QuIet FrOm WhAt ThE FoX HaS ToLd Me YoUr MoRe LoUdEr ThEn A BaNshee" Naruto looked up at him with a questioning glance but nodded "thank the gods" said the kyubbi Naruto sighed training with them will be ruff "so when do I begin" he asked "tomorrow at dawn so get some sleep you'll need it" said the kyubbi with a maniacs evil grin Naruto shivered 'may the gods help me' he thought


	3. The Day It Changed

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the armies

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

7.) This is for Eldar talking "YoUnG oNe

X-timeskip-X 8 years

The wind blew softly against the trees swaying the leaves on them left and right the clouds rolled by calmly in the middle of a small lake sat indian style was a young man no older then thirteen his Name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the pariah of the leaf village or the Namikaze outcast you have a bad name and you can bet he's been called it he wore ( . ) with two big claw like weapons they were purple but became white at the end across his back they were big enough to be called short swords but they had hand guards with black and red wrappings on them (think Hades claws off of god of war) the red hood he wore swayed a little in the wind "kit its time" said the malevolent voice of the kyubbi the teen looked up with his cool blue eyes they use to hold happenines but now they held nothing but sadness anger and loneliness he got up causing one ripple to go out through the lake he disappear in a swirl of black smoke and red leaves

he reappear in front of a big red building that had the kanji for academy on its front he walked inside and passed teachers and students some glared at him and some started talking behind his back he soon came to a stop in front of a classroom with the numbers 203 on them as he opened the door he found the entire classroom filled with different kids all hopping to be ninjas cause today was the day the last exam "hay look its the Namikaze outcast watch this" said a boy whereing a black jacket with grey pants and blue ninja sandals he walked up to Naruto who was siting in his seat in the back of the classroom next to nobody

"Hay Namikaze outcast" said the civilan boy "..." Naruto said nothing "Hay I'm Talking to you" said the boy "..." again nothing was said by this time everyone had turned to see what was going on "answer me outcast" said the boy "..." again Naruto ignored him angered he through a punch at Naruto expecting it to connect but instead what happened shocked everyone the punch he through missed Naruto who grabbed his arm and put one of his daggers to the civilan boys neck "...back off..." said Naruto everyone froze Naruto Never spoke ever during the entire years of the academy he never ever spoke not after 'that' incedent the boy he held nodded and went back to his seat shacking in fear Naruto put his dagger up and put his fingers in front of his face and interlocked them

In a few minutes the room went back to being loud like they were espically when the two queens of gossip came into the room Ino yamanaka and Sakura Haruno well stampeded in the way Naruto looked at it after them came Menma and Naruko the two people Naruto most hated when they came in Naruto basicly became the most hated person in the classroom all thanks to them and that day

XFlashback 8 years earlierX

Naruto panted as he looked up off the ground he had white wrappings around his waist and arms wit red spots on his knuckles from blood seeping through it "harder Naruto you have to punch harder or the style won't fit you" said the kyubbi "Hai should I increase the gravity seals kyubbi-sensai"he asked "no any more and it'll crush you I'm surprised you aren't now" said the fox with a raised eyebrow "ThE ChIlD HaS GrEaT PuRpOsE In HiM OuR RaCe ShAlL Be StRoNg AgAin" said the wise beast he looked over to the kyubbi "SoMeThInG TrOuBlEs YoU My FrIeNd" he asked the kyubbi looked at him and shook his head "just a feeling nothing more it'll go away on its own" said the giant fox Eldar nodded and laid down near the gates

Back Outside

Naruto through a left high kick and it connected to a tree with his leg in place he jump and spun connecting his right foot as he came down to the ground he back flipped and charged giving the tree a left and right jab "that's enough Naruto do fifty push ups and thirty sit ups the go home" said the wise fox Naruto mentally nodded and did the sets then began to walk home when he got there it was late in the afternoon the sky was colored red orangeb and purple when he tried to open the door he found it locked so he knocked on the door at first nothing then as he began to knock again the door opened to see Kushina "well look who decided to show up" she said Naruto ignored her and moved to go inside but she blocked his path "where were you" she demanded "i was out watching the clouds" he lied "Kushina who's at the door" came the voice of his father "your son" she said after a few seconds the hokage Minato Namikaze came to the door "oh look who it is where were you Naruto" he asked Naruto looked at him "I was out watching the clouds" he lied again clearly seen by both Kushina and Minato "fine since you want to lie you'll sleep out side then" Minato nodded at Kushina's idea and went back inside with his wife Naruto sighed and went to the chair on the porch and went to sleep

Next Day Morning

Naruto awoke to cold water being thrown on him he looked up to see his 'mother' holding a metal bucket "get up you have a punishment to serve" she said Naruto knew this idea of hers and his 'father' would back fire and end up hurting him "kyubbi heal my wounds but leave the scars" he thought "why kit" asked the ten thousand year old fox "I want something to tell my kids about if I have any" he thought the kyubbi nodded Naruto walked into the house to see his 'family' and the dinner table eating breakfeast when he sat down he noticed that Menma glared at him and Naruko ignored him "Naruto"said his father catching his attention Naruto looked at him with nothing but coldness at which Minato ignored "me and Kushina are giving you this last chance to tell us where you were last night" he said Naruto shook his head if he told the truth it probably wouldn't change a thing any way and he couldn't risk Eldar or the Kyubbi getting hurt "I told you I was watching the clouds" he stated

"Fine be that way since you want to lie your punshiment is to stay here and run errands off of this list while me and the rest of the family go out to a fair in the next town also before I forget you have to wear this" he pulled out a large wooded plank the size of Naruto's body with the words I am a Lier and to make sure you don't try and get out of this I have two Anbus watching you the moment we leave the house" said the Naive Hokage Naruto Nodded "when do you leave" he asked in a cold tone which again both Minato and everyone else ignored "in three hours" Naruto nodded and took the list and wooded plank and went to his room he closed the door and locked it Naruto put the list on his bed and hung the plank on his door knob as he sat down on both his legs and did a meditative breathing excersise to prepare himself for what would happen if he lived he would be thankful if he died will he'd realese kyubbi and Eldar before the shinigami would get him all the while the Kyubbi and Welfare were frantic and estatic they knew as did Naruto what would happen the moment he walked into that street he would be attacked and beaten to hell

"WhAt ArE We To Do FoX" asked the aged beast the Kyubbi looked for the first time in his life scared and frigthened "i-i-i don't know i-i-i just don't know" said the giant fox "you will do nothing except block all ways you can look and smell and hear the outside world until I tell you I want you blind to what will happen do you understand" said the blonde Monster "but kit-" the kyubbi paused as Naruto cut the connection all of them "kit kit can you hear me kit!" Yelled the giant fox on the out side Naruto breathe deeply he couldn't have them see and hear and feel what would happen only he was going to as he breathed deeply he took out ink and paper from from his desk he took a brush and started writing a random words just to calm him down and keep his cool three hours passed by quickly when the time did come around he found himself standing up looking out at a sunset with his hands interlocked behind his back the sky was colored orange and purple and red and even blue and green he continued looking even after this door opened and at least four presences entered "its Namikaze-sama" said one in cold voice "Naruto let's go the sooner it ends the quicker you can forget this" said his mother Naruto took a deep breathe and went to his draw and pulled out a red shirt and put it on he also wore black short cargo pants he grabbed his list and took the plank that was around the door knob and put it on as he pocketed the list

he went down stairs and if anyone truly looked at him they would see that he had an expressionless face an air of calm around him he saw that Kushina and Minato had matching red kimnos with golden lotus flowers he also saw Naruko wearing a blue kimino with purple Sakura flowers Menma wore a black kimno with golden dragon incirculing it "can we go now"said Menma aragontly Kushina chuckled and nodded "sure let's go guys Naruto remember we want everything done by the time we get back tomorrow" said Minato "and guys make sure he does them and doesn't take off that plank understood" the Anbus nodded the one with a pig mask spoke "we understand hokage-sama" with a slight smirk under his mask "yes he will finish his chores" said the Anbu with a raven mask "good now come on guys let's go" said Minato as he left with his family the moment he did the room grew quiet for what felt like ages

"I expect that the moment I walk out of this house and into the streets that the villagers will be waiting for me correct" said Naruto "correct you filthy demon" said the pig masked Anbu Naruto closed his eyes and nodded "then let's get this over with" said the blonde boy as he put the plank on the table he walked out side and into the village what he saw would of chilled him to the bones he saw hundreds of civilians with pitch forkes and other weapons he look to his left to see the Anbu drawing a tanto then he looked to his left to see the same thing he smiled scoffed and did the universal bring it sign then the beating began the worst thing he ever had in his life it lasted well into the night by the time it was over he was covered in multiple cuts bruises and was bleeding very badly some much the the blood covered his vison he found himself curified with kunias in not his wrists and in his feet he pulled his arms out and fell to the ground with a plunk he that he was in the forest of death as he moved through it he made his way back to his home with dirt and blood and leaves covering him he reopened his connection to Eldar and the kyubbi "kit oh my god kit Warg awake don't go to sleep" said the kyubbi in a fatherly worried tone "kyubbi if I had anything to say id say your worried" thought Naruto the kyubbi shook his head and focused on healing the blonde idiot but kept the wounds as scars like he had asked earlier "I'm done kit you should rest just make a couple of clones and give them the list they'll handle everything else" Naruto nodded and drifted off to sleep

X-Flash back End-X

After that night Naruto never talked to the Namikaze family or anybody ever again and they seemed not to notice they even went as far as never even calling him family and everyone in the village noticed and used it against him that's how the name Namikaze Outcast came to be as looked around the classroom he noticed that this would be the last time he would every interract with any of these people except for his own team and that would be against his will time soon went by as Iruka Umino came into the room to announce the teams Naruto blocked him out and did his monster control exercises which were basically him controling fire in his hand shifting it into shapes and even different colors he suppose he should thank the villagers because if it wa sent for them then his Dna would Not have broken so much that his Rna or Monster Dna as he called it would not have formed and his monster exercise with Eldar would not have started

"Now with that here are the teams team one (skiping to the important teams) team seven is Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno and Sai there sensai is kakasi Hatake Naruto sighed and opened is book team eight is Shino Aburame Kiba Inuzaka Hinata Hyuuga there sensai is Kurenai Yuuhi team nine is a circulation of last year team ten is going to be the famous ino-shiki-cho team circulation there sensai is Asuma Sarutobi Team ten is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze there sensai is Kushina Uzumaki namikaze" Naruto growled but not loudly he just laid his head on his desk "now its break time so go get something to eat and get to know your knew team mates and meet back here at Seven o clock and that's it" said Iruka as he put away his clip board Naruto sighed and got up as did the rest of the students he went outside Naruto and started towards the forest of death when he got there he sat cross legged in the middle on an area and focused unknowingly as a pair of brown eyes looked at him from a tree branch Naruto breathe as fire slowly build in a circle around him and every breath he took the fire grew slowly it was up to his chest when he suddenly opened his eyes and it died down to a shimmer "whoever is there come out now" he ordered

The tree branches in front of him rattled as a woman with light brown pupil-less eyes and purple hair which is styled in a small pin apple with two long bangs on the side of her head She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs she also wore her Hiate on her forehead "if your like those villagers here to a use me of being the kyubbi and of being a useless outcast then please get on with your beating I don't have all day" said Naruto as he took off his red hood showing a scar on his right eye and his once blue eyes were sulfric yellow with small streaks of red his pupil with as black as night but they held nothing no emotion not even hope or sadness the woman seemed to flinch a little at what he said but soon caught it under control "easy kid I'm just curious as of who you are" she said Naruto narrowed his eyes "haven't you heard my name is Naruto or if you still don't know its demon brat or Namikaze Outcast" he said nonchantlatly the woman seemed surprised "uhh well my name is Anko Matarashi"she said as she stuck out her hand Naruto looked at it then got up and shook her hand "the pleasure is all mine Matarashi-San" said Naruto with a slight smile "please call me Anko" she said Naruto smiled a little "okay Anko" he said

"So what was that thing you were doing with the Fire Naruto-Kun" she asked Naruto raised his left eyebrow and the suffix but ignored it "it was a breathing exercise to control my bloodline" he said "you have a bloodline" she asked curiously "yes I do but don't tell anyone okay" she nodded "so what is your bloodline" she asked Naruto looked a little sheepish "to tell you the truth I haven't unlocked it fully I still have a few days left but at most I can control fire and lighting easily to there fullest extent see" he said as he made a fire ball then had it turn blue and square then he had it turn pink and into a triangle Anko was amazed "cool Naruto-Kun" she said there it was again why was she calling him that is it to get a raise out of him or something "why are you doing that" he asked "doing what" she asked "adding that suffix to my name don't you hate me fore being the holder of the Kyubbi's soul" he said in his mind the kyubbi and Eldar face palmed themselves hard "no I don't I don't judge people fore there burdens Naruto-Kun I for one have no excuse to since I carry a burden" she said as and removed her coat and moved her hair back to show a tattoo with three tomes around it "that's the curse mark it was given to me back a snake bastard and ever since then I've been branded as a traitor and snake-whore so really my burden may not be as big as yours but it still is so don't count yourself alone okay" she said as she put her coat on

Naruto smiled and nodded after that they began talking and jokking until it came time for Naruto to go "well I got to go Anko-Chan but I promise to return with some Dango and tea okay" he said with smirk "you better foxy-kun" she said as she kissed his cheek and used a leaf shushin to get out of the area fast Naruto blushed and touched his cheek "wow I think life just got easier" he thought in his head he heard a giant fox laughing along with a wise old monster when Naruto got back to the army he didn't have to wait long for every one to show and hour passed by when the sensai's started to show up when they did he saw his mother and a woman with black unruly hair and red eyes wearing white wrappings "team Eight with me" she said in a angelic voice "team ten meet me on the roof" said his mother Naruto got up along with the inuzaku heir aburame heir and hyuga heir and his brother and sister he followed his brother and sister as he put his hood

Roof

"Okay so since I know you guys but I don't know you guys dream so will do introductions I'll go first My Name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze I like having fun KenJutsue Raman and my family I dislike traitors rapists and anyone who makes fun or hurts my family my hobbies are being with my family and having fun my dream is to see you guys become more legendary then the three sannin" she said with a smile then she pointed to Naruko "okay Naruko you go" Naruko nodded then began "my name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze I like Raman Reading Gossip and Having fun I dislike Rapists traitors and Weak shinobi" she said as she looked at Naruto quickly who was siting cross legged "my hobbies are training and reading my dream is to be the Hokage and to have a family of my own" she said then she nudged Menma who tried to ignore "okay I'm going my name is Menma Uzumaki Namikaze I like Raman training and learning new Jutsue's and fighting I dislike weak shinobi fools who want to be ninja but can't cut it and traitors" he also looked at Naruto when he said weak shinobi "my hobbies are training fighting strong shinobi and and sparring with tou-san my dream is to be Hokage so I can weed out the weak shinobi" he said with a smirk

Every ones turned to Naruto who breathed deeply and opened his eyes "my Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I have very few likes and I dislike almost everything I have no hobbies and I don't have a dream" he said everyone raised an eyebrow except Kushina "impossible every Uzumaki has a dream" she yelled Naruto Narrowed his eyes "well I don't" he said so coldly that it sent shivers up every ones spine Kushina wanted to argue but shook it off to save for later "any way I'm proud to say that you are technically not Genin yet" she said surprising them Naruto's eyes widened but then he hide it "tomorrow your real test begins so be prepared get to training ground ten and 7:30 okay" everyone nodded and got up "also I would advice you not to eat or you'll barf" she said as she disappeared in a leaf shushin Naruto turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder he was spun around to face Menma who was angry "listen here outcast don't you Fuck this up for me or I'll kill you myself" he said Naruto moved his hand off his shoulder as he opened the door "hay don't-" Menma started but was interrupted by Naruko "Menma don't leave him be we can only hope he fails tomorrow so let him go" Menma nodded and left with his sister

With Naruto

"Well he was help full real motivator" said the kyubbi Naruto smirked and chuckled a little "hmmm so what's the plan for tomorrow guys" asked the blonde monster "YoUr MoNsTeR RnA WiLl Be ReAdY By ThEn At LeAsT ThE GoLiAtH FoRm WiLl" said Eldar Naruto took on a Mischivious foxy grin "oh I know that look and I like it whats your plan" Naruto smiled "Menma says not to Fuck so why not show him how I can't Fuck up" he thought the kyubbi And Eldar raised there eyebrows as Naruto smirked tomorrow promised a lot of things all of them good


	4. Something To Fight For

Need To know

1.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

2.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

3.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

4.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

5.)this is for demon talking "kit"

6.) This is for Elder Talking

Naruto was walking through the leaf village to get to the forest of death his only sanctuary and even his home after the night of 'that' day he decided to stay in the forest now some would call him crazy insane that the animals would kill you but surprisingly the animals let him alone he wondered why for at least a day till he figured it out his Monster Rna was giving of a pheramone saying "I'm bigger stronger and more powerful then all of you so watch yourselves" it was going good to with the help of a few hundred Kage Bunshin he managed to build slash carve out a hut slash fort in the side of a large plague in the forest he didn't have to worry about water because he lived next to a stream and with the help of some fire manipulation he created pipies to run through the stream and into his home and food was plentyful in the forest all in all it was a good life his parents didn't even knew he had gone so that was a plus in his book as he walked he noticed that he was getting the occasional glare or whisper causing him to sigh and shake his head everyday it was like this and everyday it go harder and harder to continue "why can't they just leave me alone I don't hurt any body" he thought

"You forget where you are kit your in village that abandones its children that cures people for there burdens that harms children for objects out of there control that prides itself on a bloodline that steals allies and enemies moves and acts as if the world should bow to them" said the smart ten thousand year old fox Naruto sighed "WhAt Is WrOnG YoUnG LiNg" asked Eldar "nothing just thinking about something" said Naruto "or someone maybe a purple haired Jonin woman perhaps" said a kyubbi with a smirk Naruto looked surprised with a big blush "HmHmHm SeEmS YoUr RiGhT My FoX FrIeNd" said Eldar with a sort Of Chuckle "hay that's off topic and I have no idea what your talking about you too both know I shut off my feelings and emotions long ago" said Naruto shacking his head "oh really then why did you call her Anko-chan and what's with the blush and the fact that you smiled at your own idea that you never ever did and I don't think all of these emotions just happened all of a sudden I think they happened directly after you meet this vixen named Anko right Eldar" said the giant Fox "CoReCt My FiNe FoX FrIeNd" said the old beast Naruto actually took on a surprised and confused look he did have his emotions coming around till he meet her

It took him five hours to get to his home as he put his key in the lock and opened it up his came into his large living room that had a wooden sofa with wolf bear cougar and mountain lion fur for comfort he also had a large fire face a small lamp light near his couch on a small wooded stand a small coffe table and another fur couch under his window by his door on the side of his fire place was a large potted plant on the other side was another potted plant a fan hung on his ceiling he switched on his lights that were run by a lighting rune taught to him by Kyubbi it was inscribed on a stone under his hut slash fort he took of his hoodie and reached around and unbuckled the strap connecting his metel chest plate to his speechless shirt then hug it neck to his door then he took off his shirt it showed his scars from that night they were all either vertical horezontal he even had word carved in his chest and back words like demon abomination Outcast and even Murderer he sighed as he ran his hands over them he shook his head and sat down on his sofa he sighed and closed his eyes

With Anko

Anko was many things smart hot suductress a great fighter and friend right now she didn't know what she was why you ask well all because of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you see after she spent some time with the boy all she did was think of him to her he was smart funny but at most a mystery and a big one at that it seemed that the boy knew nothing of emotions that he had shut them off to the world she saw that he opened up a little to her and to her him but not that much in his eyes she could see pain and she could do was watch she growled why was she thinking of him it was nothing but a accedental meeting but it ended in a great thing maybe see could see him again at least she hoped she widened her eyes and shook her head and growled she need a drink and help as she stopped by the local bar she payed no attention to the people talking about her behind saying "hay look its the snake bitch" said one "Fucking traitor we should of killed her" said a drunk one her back as she grabbed a sake bottle and payed and left he leaf shushined

She reappeared in her friends home porch step as she knocked on the door she only had to wait a few seconds when the door opened to reveal her friend Kurenai she wore a red tank top with grey baggie pants (she's off duty guys) Kurenai's hair was rolled up in a ponytail her red eyes softened at Anko "hay nai-chan" said Anko "hay Anko whats wrong" asked Kurenai Anko sighed she had hopped to get to the subject in time by drinking not right now but that's what she gets for trusting Kurenai who was like her sister Anko looked into Kurenai's red eyes and asked "can I come inside I need to talk to you and I need your help" Kurenai nodded "come on I'll get some tea and dango" she said Anko nodded and through the sake in the trash can outside her door Anko walked in to a medium sized living room that had one square wooden coffe table with different magazines on it and one brown leather couch and a tv siting on a night stand near the window and two potted plants next to it Anko sat on the couch and waited as Kurenai came back with a box of dango and tea bags and two empty cups of tea as she sat the on the coffe table she ran back and picked up the tea pot and poured the hot water into the cups and and opened the tea bags and put the bags in it

"All right so Anko what's up what's wrong did somebody hurt you" asked Kurenai with slight irratation she knew how the village treated her younger sister in all but blood and she hated it she would of done something about it but Anko told her time and time again to not to and that doing so would bring her to there level she looked at Anko who was looking at the tea in her cup "Anko what's wrong" she asked concerned Anko sighed then sipped some of her tea "Kurenai is it wrong to like somebody" asked Anko Kurenai raised her left eyebrow "why don't you start from the beginning Anko-chan" Anko sighed and told her everything from meet Naruto to how they both shared burdens but how his changed him and to how his parents treated him to how he showed no emotion and to how he opened up to her if only by a little and she opened up to him i if only a little and then to now where she can't stop thinking about him "so what do you think nai-chan" asked Anko Kurenai was flabbergasted how could a boy no older then thirteen go through that with no one to help him and keep him sane and to top it all off his own parents didn't even acknowledge him she sighed and drink her now empty tea as she took out a another tea bag and poured some more water in her cup she looked at Anko and shook her head "you sure know how to pickem Anko" said Kurenai Anko raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side a little "what do you mean nai-chan" asked Anko

"Anko its clear as day that you like the boy hell id probably go so far and say you love the boy but then I won't go so far even it he is seven years younger then you but hay I don't care as long as your happy" said Kurenai Anko looked surprised she loved him no its impossible ridiculous she couldn't could she "I mean he is cute but I'm older then him but then again he didn't mined it when I kissed his cheek but what if he doesn't feel the same" she thought with a small blush as she curled up and feel into Kurenai's lap god she hated this she liked him but didn't know if he liked her if only she new she looked up to see a smirking Kurenai "nai-chan what do I do I confused I never felt this way about anybody and its weird" asked the snake mistress Kurenai smirked and kissed Anko's as she would a confused teen "go to him see if he feels the same way and if so go out with him if not well I'll be here okay" Anko looked to be thinking then nodded as she got up she looked thoughtful then she nodded yeah she would do this for sure as she fist pumped the air as turned to Kurenai "thanks nai-chan" she said Kurenai smiled and waved her hand non-chantlatly "its no problem Anko you know I'm always here" Anko nodded and went out the door to find him

With Naruto

Naruto sat down indian style with nothing on but baggy sweat pants his scars were open to the world for everyone to see he had his wrist on his knees and a red ball of fire inside of a ball of black fire clothing in front of his he was on top of his platue it had trees and moss all around him his eyes were closed as he focused he needed to do this to sleep at night after 'that' day he had trouble sleeping at night and other problems that he solved but sleeping he found that meditating eased his mind as he breathe deeply the balls of fire turned into a triangle with the red fire in a circle going around it "your doing good kit as soon as your done meditating you can go home and get prepared for tomorrow Eldar is looking at your dna and rna structure he predicts that your first transformation tomorrow will be something called a Goliath and after that you can begin lighting meditation but first finish the fire to control your mind"

said the Giant fox Naruto mentaly nodded and resumed meditating about two hours passed by before Naruto stood up and rolled his shoulders popping his joints in place as steam and sweat rolled off of him from the fire meditation as he made his way to a flight he made he thought again about that purple haired Jonin she was hot and smart the hour they spent with each other before he had to go was the best he had in his life for the first time he could open um a little and be himself with out being brushed off or told off because of what he contained as he got to his door he opened it and closed it after himself he sat down on his fur couch and breathe deeply then he got up and went to his bath room and took a shower and stayed in it for at least an hour as he came back into his living room wearing black pajames and no shirt with a book in his hands entitled Lord Of The Rings The Fellowship as he sat down and read the book he was interrupted by a knock at his door that made Naruto worried cause only two people knew he lived here and they were both sealed inside of him as he'd picked up a Kunia he went to the door and said "who is it" expecting the word Namikaze-sama or demon brat "Naruto Naruto its me Anko" Naruto raised a eyebrow and opened the door to see the her with a big grin on her face "gee you could of told me you lived here Naruto-kun" said Anko Naruto was surprised she was here

"Uh how'd you fine me Anko" asked Naruto Anko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "I kinda followed the smoke Naruto-kun" Naruto shook his head there was that suffix again he opened the door wider for her to come in she didn't even notice his scars as she looked around the living room Naruto took the time and put up a genjutsue on his body to hide them "so this is your place huh" she asked still looking around it was built nicely "uh yeah I built it myself to make it my own place away from my 'family'" he said the word family very lossly Anko looked at him out of the corner of her eye and blushed he wasn't wearing a shirt and his abs were showing all she wanted to do was rub them but she held herself back "hay Anko why are you here he asked" she giggled at how daft he was put she decided to use it to her advantage "just came to invistigate to smoke look at my surprise to find you here foxy-kun" she said Naruto fought back a blushed an offered her a seat on his couch to witch she excepted as he went to the kitchen "so does anyone know your here" she asked "nope no one and id like to kept it that way Anko if you don't mind your actually the first person to be in here besides my self" he said Anko raised her eyebrows how could he keep this a secret for so long and so well hidden even she didn't know about this place and had her snake summon track his scent here

"What about the stuff at your 'families' home Naruto-kun" she asked as he came back with tea milk sugar and honey on a palate Naruto grunted and scoffed "what stuff they never bought me anything and nobody in konoha would sell anything to me so I had to buy anything I wanted at the next town or in this case build with my hands" Anko nodded sadly she still couldn't believe that the fourth was and is doing this if he's here then its obvious they don't care "so Naruto-kun why am I so special" she said trying to change the subject and it worked well "w-w-what do you mean Anko-chan" he asked with a small blush "you said not one other person besides you have been here but I'm here so why-am-I-so-special" she said the last part seductively hopeing to get a rise out of him and it worked "i-i-i-i-i uh" Anko couldn't hold it a bust out laughing confusing Naruto after calming down for a minute she looked to see a blushing and confused Naruto "calm down Naruto-kun I'm just joking" she said breathing Naruto shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of 'crazy woman' and 'damn fox' when he looked up at her he raised his left eyebrow and shook his head with a confused look on his face "what" she asked Naruto sighed and said "your not what I expected out of people espicaly people in this village I expected damn demon and you filthy abomination not Naruto-kun and the other nice things you've done to me"

Anko smiled "ya know Naruto not all people are evil and bad some people are nice and good just look at me I could of told everyone you were here or I could of been mean and spiteful as hell" she said Naruto sighed it was just weird to him people usually hated him but this woman actually treated him nicely "I just don't get the only thing in my life I saw to was the beginning and end to die alone and watch as everyone else lived happily every after while I was hated and scorned but then you came along and changed everything I hand steeled my emotions because everyone I knew hurt me and hated me or abandoned me and left me to die or fend for my self so I going to say don't hurt me and leave it at that" he looked up to see her teary eyed "I...don't...know what to say" she said Naruto smirked he new what to do he'd always been told by kyubbi and Eldar to find a hobby because in the ninja life most people killed themselves because they couldn't find something to vent there pain and frustration out that when it came time for him to kill someone the best way to handle it was to do his hobby to keep his mined off of everything so he took up learning to play the flute as he got up he went to the fire place and grabbed a flute that was on top of it sat down next to her and smiled the flute was black with a red dragon twirling around it and made the closed mouth he but it to his lips and smiled then took it out and said "then listen" she smiled as she sat indian style on the couch and listenened to the song

Mindscape

Kyubbi smiled as a grand idea to help his container with never feeling alone again came to his mind he snickered which didn't go unnoticed by Eldar who knew that the fox was planning something just by the way he was looking thanks to all the times he put Naruto through tortures training and always came up with ideas to make it more horribly then the last "FoX WhAt ArE YoU PlAnNiNg" the demon lord turned towards him and smiled "oh nothing just planning to get those two together tonight want to help me" Eldar thought then put his clawed hand under his tentecaled chin "WhAt Do YoU HaVe In MiNd My FrIeNd" the fox snickered and told him his plan and to say that welfare was surprised would be having the pot call the kettle black "GeNuIs I SaY LeT's StArT" said Welfare as the began there operation

Outside the seal

Naruto was still playing his flute for Anko when the kyubbi started a small genjutsue while Eldar upgraded Naruto's Pheromones that say 'come be my mate and let us start a family and live forever with each other' the plan started having affects on Anko immediately

With Anko Genjutsue start

Beautiful that was all Anko could say as Naruto played his song it seemed like a story was playing and was just her or was Naruto more hotter then he was a minute ago as she listened to the music it was heavenly to her it was slow and paced and then it intensified so much that she saw the story it started out with Naruto when he was young Anko guessed about three or four Naruto was being punished by his parents while she saw his to siblings around the corner watching and smirking and giggling like hyenas then it showed Naruto with nothing but hate and pain and sadness in his eyes then it changed to show him in a dark room with only a little light through the sealing and him in chains and shackles then it showed him at age five being beaten by villagers with his family walking away that made Anko cry but stiffle her crys then it showed Naruto after the covered in so much blood and dirt with eyes of hate and more pain then it showed him in the same room again but the light was smaller and the chains and shackles were smaller then it showed the beatings and abandonment he suffered over the years and all the while the shackles grew smaller to where it constricted his wrist and the light grew smaller to where it was nothing but a small dot on his head all the time Anko was crying but holding in the stifles and sobs when she thought more pain was comming

it showed him meeting anko and for the first time ever smiling and laughing then it showed them on a few dates making Anko smile with tears still comming down her face and out of her eyes then it showed him in the bed with her both naked but she couldn't see any of her lady parts or his man part they were smiling and talking and laughing it made Anko cry a little bit harder with tears of joy then it showed her marrying him her friends were there and his parents were nowhere in sight she smiled and cryed when it showed her in the kitchen standing over a stove in his home in front of a frying pan with burned up some food but Naruto hugging her from behind with him taller then her she was wearing a black tank top with silk silver pants and Naruto wore a red tank to with black pajames as he took a burned shrimp he at it much to her displeasure then Anko laughed when Naruto said "okay take out" Anko cried some more trears of joy when the next seen came it showed the in the house wearing the same clothes Anko was a a bit taller and so was Naruto they were in front of a decorated christmas tree Anko was siting indian style on the floor between Naruto's legs and with his arms around her waist in front of them were two small kids no older then four the girl looked like Anko but had the whisker marks of Naruto and the hair of anko the boy looked like Naruto with the whisker marks and Naruto's spiky hair Anko cried and gaspsed as she recognized those were her children her and Naruto's

Lemon alert Lemon alert I warned you also this is my first lemon so help me if I mess up or anything

(Play robin thicke sex therapy)

The scene fazed out to show Naruto ending the song when he looked up he saw Anko crying "Anko what-"he never finished as he found lips on his "please just let me do this just please" she said Naruto nodded and kissed her with passion if he was going to do this then he was going to try and make it good Naruto kissed and nibbled on her neck causing her to moan Naruto took off her trench coat leaving her in her fishnet shirt Anko ran her hand through his hair as he ravished her neck

he brought his mouth back to hers in a furious going battle Naruto took her shoulders and laid her down slowly as he kissed her he slowly moved his leg in between her thighs and rubbed his pussy slowly causing her to moan he would of continued but she pushed him away as he looked into her eyes he saw happiness and love "let's continue this in the bedroom"Naruto nodded and picked her up bridal style (he's as tall as her I checked and did the math) he carried her to the bedroom and and laid her down on the king sized matress with nothing on it but animal furs

Anko smiled as she took off her fish net shirt and dragged Naruto to her by his pants And began another heated toungue battle Naruto moved his hands to her B-cup sized breasts and fondled them causing her to moan in the kiss as he trailed kissies down to her chest he took her left nipple in his mouth and suck on it while rubbing and pinching the other causing her to moan louder "N-Nar...N-Naruto oh Kami" she moaned as he sucked and nibbled and pinched her breast as she moved closer to him he grind his enlarged rod slowly against her honey pot causing her to get wet and have it soak the furs as Naruto moved his mouth back to her she moaned

As he trailed his kisses down her body till he got to her waist he slowly removed her skirt and panties and kissed her inner thighs and blow against her pussy driving her crazy and squirm under him "please Naruto no more teasing" she said Naruto smirked and gave her pussy a slow lick causing her to moan Naruto inserted his finger in her as he licked her clit causing her to moan louder he used his other hand to fondle her breast and pinch her nipples as he lick her folds and fanger banged her causing her get get wetter he stopped as he kissed he's way up her waist and to neck and then her jaw line and finally capturing her lips she moaned as she clawed his back causing him to groan in passion he was surprised when Anko flipped him and sat on his stomach she kissed him as her left hand rubbed his chest while the other moved to his enlarged six inch cock "oh my Kami he's s-s-so big" she thought as she stroked his staff Naruto moaned in the kiss while removing his pants

Anko smiled as she trailed kisses down his chest when she came to his cock she stroked it twice then lick the tip and ingulfed it as she moved her head up and down while sucking it her hand played with his balls as her other rubbed his chest senusal "uh...agh...Anko...some things happening..." he said she smiled and increased her head movements "uh...a-a-a-anko...ugh" he moaned as his seed sprayed into her mouth she didn't move her mouth as she dranked his seed while it sprayed down her throat she lifted her head off his still hard rod and licked her lips Naruto took advantage and kissed her passionately and as he turned her back to the bottom and stayed above her as he again attack her neck with bites and kisses causing her to moan and arc her back "please...ngh.. ...I.. ..gnh.. ..in..Ngh..me..agh..please" she moaned as he nibbled and caressed her breast she was like puddy in his hands

Naruto lined himself at her entrance and slowly entered until he hit a barrier "Anko" he said with a bit of sadness she was a virgin and he was her first "please Naruto I want it to be you I want it I want you please" Naruto kissed her and thrust into her fast braking her barrier and making her cry out in pain and passion as blood leaked out of her Naruto waited until she pressed him closer causing him to move his hips slowly while engaging in a heated tongue battle with her as he moved deeper with every thrust into her pussy she moaned in the kiss she he thrusted a little harder in her causing her to hold him tighter and moaned loudly "more Naruto more please" she said Naruto complied and started moving his hips deeper and faster till the only sounds in the house was flesh smacking against flesh "agh...agh...agh...agh...Naruto...i-i love you..agh"she said in between moans "I love you to" he said he moved his hips faster as his ungodly stamina kicked in "Oh Kami I'm CUMMMMMMMM NARUTO!" Shouted Anko as she came hard Naruto gave one final thrust and shouted"ANKO!"

Lemon over Lemon Over I repeat Lemon Over

Naruto collapsed to the side of Anko as she snuggled into his chest in blessful sleep her body glowing Naruto smiled his first tim with the woman he loved and she loved him he smiled as he followed her to sleep soon after he woke up the next morning at 6:30 in the morning Anko still by his side as he got up slowly as not to wake her he went to the bathroom in his bedroom as he looked in the mirror he trailed some of the scars on his body all of a sudden he started coughing badly as he covered his mouth he kept coughing as he removed his hand he saw blood "damn for got medicene" he thought through his coughs as they racked his body with shacky hands he opened his mirror he pull out to white bottles and dumped three contents a red green and yellow pill of the first bottle in his hand the second he pulled out a blue tablet he put them in his coughing mouth and swollowed the coughing stopped soon after as he looked at his sink it was covered in spots of blood he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped it clean

"What was that" asked a familiar voice Naruto turned to the doorway to find his girl Anko with her hair down and his pants and tee shirt on "what" he asked she pointed to the blood covered cloth in his hand "was it because of-" she stopped as Naruto kissed her and hugged her close "it wasn't because of you" he said "then why all of the coughing and blood" she asked he sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers "about a couple years ago I was attacked when I was alone at the house my they beat me badly that's when I got these scars the beat me and cut opened my chest a little and stuffed broken glass in it I had to go to the hospital in another town because the one doesn't help demons" he said then he noticed Anko was rubbing his scars she looked at him with teary eyes and hugged him "they managed to remove the glass as much as they could but small shards are still in there constantly cutting me but the kyubbi is helpping me buy healing me constantly so I'll be fine I just have to take a iron pill to keep my blood up and I have t painkillers for when the episodes start" he said she looked at him with red puffy eyes "episodes" she said Naruto smiled "the coughing fit" she nodded and allowed him to hold her with her arms around his neck while she laid her head on his shoulder "Anko" she didn't say anything "Anko I have to get ready you can stay but I have to get ready" she sighed and let him as she left to go back to bed she turned around "Naruto" she said getting his attention his sulfuric yellow eyes looked into her light brown she smiled "I love you but you better when I can't marry you as a civilian" Naruto chuckled and nodded "I love you to Anko" he said as he got into the shower today was the day he'd win and come home to his girl today he'd so his true colors today he'd show them a true monster at thought he smirked as he finally had something to fight for


	5. I Am A Monster

Need To know

1.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

2.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

3.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

4.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

5.)this is for demon talking "kit"

6.) This is for Eldar talking "YoUnG OnE"

 **An:/ I forgot this so let me do it now I giving you a hint it'll take a female in my story four times to have unprotected sex to get pregnant this was Anko's first time three more to go also I'm going to drop both Ino and Hinata from the harem and add Yugao and Hana at least I think I should give me your feedback and as for age limit on the hearm I dont know I will need a reason I guess for that specific girl to be in the hearm**

Naruto grabbed the handle and turned off the Water from the shower as he came out off the bathroom he had a towel around his waist he smiled as he looked down upon the sleeping form of his girlfriend and lover Anko Matarashi as he went into his drawer him pulled out his outfit and grabbed his metal chest leg and arm guards from the side of the door he put on his chest guard then his arm guards and finally his leg guards he grabed his Claws and pulled on the chain attached to them but he couldn't hold on to both of them causing one to fall to the ground causing a loud noise that woke up his Anko he looked to her "sorry" he said she smiled at him and yawned and stretched

"its fine what time is it by the way" she he smiled "6:50" she nodded "what are you doing" she asked Naruto smiled and showed her his claws "wow what are those" she asked Naruto went over to her "there called claws of war I made them with the help of some friends of mine" he handed her one and pushed a small button on it as the whole claw fell off the hilt into her lap the claw was attached to a chain in the hollow hilt "the close and long range weapons" he said Anko got a seductive "maybe you someday show me how to weild them" she said Naruto smiled "maybe I will" he said as he kissed her she kissed him back "maybe you could stay for a few more minutes" she said Naruto smirked "wish I could but I can't I have to go but I promise I'll be back if your still here" she smirked and said "maybe but I'll need something to anchor me down" Naruto smirked and raised an eyebrow "okay but it has to be quick" he said she smirked and pulled on his metel chest guard "I promise" she said as she pulled him on top of her

Training ground 18

It was 7:32 by the time Naruto got there he was suppose to get there by 7:30 but Anko well she wanted to give him some ensentive to win and it took longer then he thought as he reached the area he found it was made for frontline fighting he saw a large platue bigger then the one at his house the trading ground was covered in tall dry brown grass to the north of it was a small River to the east of it were small hills and mountains to the west of it were forest in front of the platue as he got there he found Menma Naruko And Kushina waiting for him when he walked into the area the three of them stared at him Menma in anger And Naruko and Kushina with Raised eyebrows Kushina because she saw he had a glow about him and Naruko because he actually was late Kushina was about to asked him where he was but Menma grabbed him by the collar "hay I thought I said not to screw this up for me yesterday well answer me" he yelled Naruto growled and heated up his chest guard making Menma take his hand back quick in pain

"Don't touch me again" said Naruto in cold voice that sent chills up Kushina's spine dieciding to stop this before it went to far she got between them but made sure not to touch Naruto "okay that's enough your teammates now Naruto don't hurt your brother again" she said in a commanding tone Naruto snarled at the word brother and at how he was the only one getting on troubled while Menma got nothing Kushina got there attention with a clap "okay now that were all here we can begin now as I said yesterday you guys are technaclly not ninja yet right now your still academy students so for you to pass and become ninja you have to pass you Jonin sensais test and there all different now don't think just because your my kids" Naruto scoffed at that but it went unnoticed by everyone else "that I'll go easy on you cause I won't now as I said before there's a test mines is simple a game of tag if I catch you you have to help me catch the others that aren't caught everyone got it" everyone nodded and Kushina smiled "good also" she pulled out a clock from her large Kunia pouch "you have until the bell rings which is in fourty minutes also before I forget" she said as she pulled out three green strips of cloth and through them at Naruto Menma and Naruko "get caught take these off" they nodded and put on the cloths

"ready...set...Go" she yelled the last part Menma and Naruko Hopped away as Naruto stayed on the ground in indian style causing everyone to raise an eyebrow "Naruto" said Kushina he ignored her "Naruto Hay earth to Naruto" this time he answered her "huh yes" he asked nonchantlantly Kushina raised her eyebrow again "the test has started" she said Naruto looked around fakely "really huh didn't notice alright" he said as he got up and started to walkking into the forest section of the training ground towards the platue bewildered Kushina shook her head and went after him only to find him gone "the hell he was suppose to be easy and first to go me nor Minato trained hmmm I check this later" she thought as she went to find the Menma and Naruko

With Naruko

"What the hell is that bastard thinking" thought the blonde haired girl as she looked at her brother just sit then stand up and walk away like it was nothing "bastards going to get himself killed on his first mission" she said to herself as she hopped away man she hated her brother he was totally useless she knew that as a kid and she knows that now hell he will probably be completly useless to the team she sighed "why me" she thought then she noticed a twirling sound and jumped to the left and pulled out a katana with a blue hilt from a seal on her hip and deflected a hail of Kunia and shurikans causing her to jump to the ground

"awww my babies all grown up" said a familiar voice out of the bushes came Kushina with a katana with a rid hilt "hay mom where's Naruto I saw you follow him" Kushina sighed and shook her head "he's crafty the moment he went into the forest he disappeared I tried to follow him but he was gone eh I'll get him later for now let me see how strong you are" said the Red hot habenero as she charged her daughter she gave a downward slash but Naruko blocked it and pushed her back then did horezontal and vertical slashs all of them ethier blocked or countered as she pushed away her mother she charged her Chakra "let me show you how strong I am mom" she said as she placed her katana in front of her and said "Ninja sword art : dance of the blood moon" she opened her eyes and disappeared Kushina put up her guard but small gashes appeared on her legs and arms and cheek as she feel on her right knee panting she looked up just in time to dodge a kick from her daughter

She got off the ground with a smirk and saw her daughter looking at her with a smile and a hint of arrogance to which Kushina decided to burst he bubble "Wow that was an amazing Jutsue if it had been the real me I would of me I would of lost" she said causing Naruko to widen her eyes as the Kushina in front of her disappeared in a red poof cloud on the ground where she stood was a drop of blood Naruko went on guard and crouched into her second sword stance her arms were out and her legs were spread as she held her sword vertical "damn it was a blood clone a small one but still unnoticeable but where is she now above below to the side wait what-" she would of continued thinking but she had to dodje two black and grey nin Dogs bursting out of the ground she slashed one but it went up in smoke as she kicked the other "shadow clone but that means" she jumped as the grey dog ran headlong into her but the black dog came right behind her and rammed right into her back she couldn't switch with a log in time as the other dog grabbed her leg and flung her into the ground throwing up dust and dirt as she grabbed her katana just In time as the dogs tried to clamped down on her

"Hah nice trick mom but I got you" she said out loud then she noticed that the dogs had smiled "what the" the jumped away as hundreds of small pellets rained down in the area and created smoke "Damn it smoke pellets" she said with a cough and a weeze as she pulled up her katana in a guard stance she block a sword strike in front of her the smoke cleared a little for her to see her mother "nice trick mom" she said "I aim to please said a voice behind her then she felt the cold hard steel of a Kunia at her throat she sighed and said "oh man" Kushina smiled at her daughter "its okay sweety you tried this just means more training to get better now come on let's go find your brothers" Naruko nodded as the smoke cleared she took off her green band and hopped into the trees and followed her mother "maybe Menma will have better luck" she said to herself

With Menma

Menma was in the trees the whole time as Naruko and his other fought he hopped away before the fight could finish because he wasn't looking for his mother or Wisley Cerberus he was looking for his brother the outcast Kami Menma hated him why for two reasons one he's useless as hell and two he's so good damned weak that it makes him sick now that bastard had the gaul to show up late and then he dared to hurt him him of all people that Fucking outcast should know not to hurt his superiors (okay the irony of this whole thing made me laugh so hard that I had to stop typing for a minute) oh he would show him his place as soon as he found him ninja test or not

With Naruto

Naruto smiled he was a good was away he had used his own version of shushin to get far away from Menma Naruko and Kushina it would of taken him longer to get away but since he has large Chakra reserves and up to six different kinds of Chakra in his body he sorta made a better version of the hirashin that his 'father' made where his father Jutsue had it where where ever a seal was he could be there his own shushin had it where if he just thought of the place he could go there and where his 'father' had to have a different seal for long range he could just go there in a insant right now he was talking two his to friends "so how do I transform" he thought "simple we made it where If you wanted transform you just have to draw on the monster's Chakra and coat yourself in it the Chakra will do the rest plan and simple" said the kyubbi with a grin he happened to like his handy work "okay so how do I draw the Chakra" asked Naruto he can draw his and Kyubbi's Chakra but his monster Chakra he had never done "WhY AsK WhEn YoU HaVe BeEn DoInG It ThEsE PaSt FeW MoNtHs" Said Eldar Naruto raised an eyebrow the recognition hit his race like a ton of bricks the fire control that was the Chakra he had been doing it for the past few months and he didn't know but just to confirm "it was the fire that I've been using to meditate wasn't it" he thought "yeah pretty much I'm surprised you had to ask" said the kyubbi

Naruto shook his head and would of sat down but he felt his brother mother and sisters Chakra signals comeing towards him fast "damn" he said as he started running towards the platue maybe he could get there then transform he hoped as he ran

With Menma

"Found you" he said as he ran and hopped through the trees after his brothers fleting Chakra signal then he noticed two more signals one behind him and and one to front of him what he failed to see was the ninja wire at the base the tree right where his neck was and just like a deer in headlights he well cloths lined himself hard to where he feel out of the tree and onto the ground when he came out of his daze he found two swords pointed at his neck he followed the swords up to see a smirking Naruko and a disappointed Kushina "oh come on I didn't even fight yet" he yelled "not our fault Menma I always tell you to watch your surroundings and not charge headlong into stuff now look at you" said Kushina she sighed and shook her head "these two have a lot of work ahead of them" she thought as she held out her hand "come on get up we have to find your brother" Menma Nodded and took her hand and got up "he's that way" said Menma as he pointed towards the platue Kushina raised her eyebrow why go there for what reason "hay look I found tracks" said Naruko Kushina went over to her and nodded "good luck Naruko come on we have to follow them" she said as ran forward with Naruko and Menma behind her the chase was on

With Naruto

Naruto ran faster because he knew he was being followed he ran and jumped over a long and through a set of trees he came upon a mud pit as he looked back they were to close then he looked at the mud pit as a idea hit him "hmmm let's hope it works" he said as he made a shadow clone and sent it off into the woods and as he hopped in the pit and concealed his to almost nothing he went deeper to where it covered his whole body head and all the first to enter the clearing was his mother followed by Menma then Naruko "where is he I know I felt his Chakra come this way" said Menma as he looked around "wait you did he went that way" said Naruko as she looked on the ground at Naruto's tracks "the tracks lead this way come on" said Naruko as she followed his clone everyone else followed her Naruto waited a minute then hopped out of the mud and ran towards the platue as he ran forward he got his clones memories and laughed Menma was pissed when he punched his clone only to get smoke he ran faster when he felt his 'families' chakra signatures comeing towards him only faster with Menmas in the lead he kept running till he got to the platue he was

huffing and puffing as he looked around for a way to climb up then he got a Idea as he jump and climbed faster then he ever knew he could when he got to the top he looked down to see his 'family' looking for him he smiled as he charged his Goliath Chakra and had it cover him red fire erupted from his combat shoes and covered him he opened his eyes as they were no longer sulfric yellow but bright red he backed up far and ran as he ran he thought about all of the glares and the hateful words and the neglecte and that 'night' but most of all he thought of Anko and with anger and love in his heart he jumped no longer was he human or a demon or and abomination he was a Monster "where is he" asked Menma "I don't know but he's here I can feel his Chakra signature" said Kushina "hay you guys hear that" asked Naruko Menma and Kushina look at each other then at Naruko then back at each other then they look up and they see something big crash into a small pond throwing up water and blinding all three of them when they look back they see something out of a Nightmare

The Goliath's head is rounded and well armored. It has two bright red black silited eyes that are set far into the skull . The skull is connected to the rest of the body at the back of the neck instead of at the base of the skull . The mouth of the Goliath has a large pair of mandibles on the lower jaw A long thin snake like tongue can be seen within the beast's mouth. The Goliath's neck has several overlapping scale-like plates of armor that resemble gills. A red glow emanates from under the eyes and mouth of a Goliath glow a bright red color as if there is a fire burning deep within its body The large creature boasts a muscular frame the Goliath has a tail. The tail is tipped with a cluster of spikes similar to those on the Goliath's Goliath's feet possess four toes. There are two large toes in the center, one smaller toe (similar to your "pinkie" toe) on the outside and one medium sized toe on the inside that juts out (similar to a thumb) (need a better description look the pic up) "w-w-w-what in Kami's-" Kushina Stopped as the creature roared as ash and embers came out of its mouth it charged the three frozen Ninja and rammed Menma into the wall hard knocking him out then it used it spiked club like tail and tried to hit Naruko in the chest but she ducked under and pulled out her katana but didn't expect the monster to pick up a small boulder and throw it at her the boulder itself had small streams of fire on it it landed in front of her exploding and throwing up dust flames and bits of rock throwing her back she hit a tree knocking her out as small amounts of blood came out of her head When the creature turned around it found Kushina running for her laugh it snarled as it chased after her with a sort of smile

With Kushina

As she ran for he life her thoughts were going a mile a minute what was that creature why did it attack them and where was Naruto then she stopped as her eyes widenedher kids how could she forget her kids as she pulled out her sword she ran back to the platue unknowingly that two red eyes were watching her as she ran to the platue to see Menma stuck in the Wall and Naruko hunched over near a tree but no monster "w-w-w-where is it" she asked as fear gripped her heart the killing intent in the area was astounding any civilian in the area would of died but she held on she had to her children were in danger

as she walked forward the killing intent started to mess with her mind as fog the came up to her knees took over the area she didn't even hear the clock go off or how the sun was going done it was terrifying it was like she was a little kid again that was afraid of the dark "h-h-h-help me please somebody" she said as she looked around the darken growing area the sky was orange blue and green the fog at her knees gave her cold chills then she noticed the warm breathe on her neck she gasped as she slowly turned around and faced a warm breeze she realeased the breath she was holding with a smile then she turned put her katana in her sheath "that thing must of followed me into the forest and is still trying to find me I better grab the kids and get out of here Naruto must either be dead or hurt we will find him later for now I have to get Menma and Naruko out of here" she said

as she turned around she forze as her face came inches within the monster she blinked twice to get the image away but it stayed she reached for her sword but the monster backhanded her she flew back and slammed into a tree Kushina got up and ran but the monster jumped and slammed in front of her causing fire soot ash and dust and dirt to be thrown in the air Kushina flew back into a tree and fell down she looked up to see the monster walking toward her "p-p-p-please no more please just kill me" and right before her eyes the monster changed her blood covered her left eye as she heard her bones creak and crack the stone grey skin turned into human the transformation amazed slash scared her after a few minutes the transformation stopped to show a naked Naruto he pressed a seal on his neck as spare cloths formed on his body Kushina widened her eyes as much as she could through the pain "well isn't this weird usually I'm the one beaten into mince meat well as they say karma is a cold heart bitch" said Naruto with a smile "Na-Na-Naruto why" asked Kushina in extreme pain

"Oh to prove three points one I don't need or like you Fucking ugly stupid no good bastards two that I could be strong with or with out you or my Fucking worthless father and three that when you try and neglect someone that you should always remember karma is a bitch and the person you neglected will come back and Fuck you over ten fold" he said Kushina looked at him like he was crazy "but we never neglected you Naruto I love your father loves you" she said Naruto burst out laughing "love me love me please just now you were going to leave me to die to save Menma and Naruko and when we were you you litteraly told Naruko to forget I even exsite and as for my Fucking father please he hates me for being alive so does Naruko and Menma so all I got to say is Fuck you Fuck your katana Fuckyour Anbu gear Fuck your red hair Fuck how long it is Fuck your shoes Fuck your shirt Fuck your pants Fuck your eyes Fuck your mouth Fuck your soul and Fuck your family and this if for you my Fucking father and brother and sister"(I couldn't hold it I laughed so hard that I thought I broke my spleen) he did the bird in the air because he knew that Minato was watching at the very moment

At the same time With Minato and The Jonin Sensai's and Jonin

There was an weird ageless silence as the Jonin stared at Minato they all saw what Naruto did and said through the Hokage's crystal ball until that day Minato never used it but when all the Jonin came to report and Kushina didn't he used the crystal and saw just in time of how Naruto transformed into that that thing all of the jonin saw the events and they were amazed at two thing one Naruto transformed into that giant monster and took done one Anbu level ninja and to low Chunin level ninja the second thing was what Naruto said that the hokage and his wife did how could there brave selfless leader do that how as the silence went out over the office it seemed like a bomb had dropped till a two black and purple headed burst out laughing "hahahahahaha oh Kami hahahaha help me oh please my spleen oh Kami help nai-chan help hahahahaha" laughed Anko Kurenai was right next to her leaning on the door laughing as hard as Anko was Minato growled "I'm glad you two think this is funny now I have another enemy of konoha to deal with a strong one at that" a jonin ninja with white hair and a mask on his nose and mouth with a orange book in his hands looked up at Minato "I think you mean a enemy of you sensai" he said in a cool calm voice

"What are you talking about Kakashi" asked Minato with a frown "what the pervert is saying is that Naruto-kun basically said he hated you and your family not konoha and I don't mean to brag but me and him are a thing so yeah your fucked if he can do that and I don't think I'm crazy when I say you did this all of this is your fault and yours only like Naruto-kun said karma is a bitch and she's comeing for you" she said "wait if you two are a thing then talk to him make him stop this before it goes to far he'll only hurt himself" said Minato Anko took on a thoughtful look "probably probably not I've seen what's happened to him due to your neglect and all I can say is this is your fault so you fix it but I will try a put in a good word for you" she said as she walked out of the office Minato sighed "all right dismissed I'll get your reports tomorrow Anbu" two Anbu appeared one with a pig mask and one with a bear mask "go get my family and take them to the hospital" they nodded and left out the window as the Jonin left Kakashi turned to his once sensai "you betrayed your own teaching you know that" he said Minato looked at him as he said

"those who fail the mission are trash but those who abandon there comrades are worse then trash congrats you abandon your own son so your without a doubt worse no lower then worthless trash" Minato stood up behind his desk "remember who you are talking to Kakashi" Kakashi shook his head "you just got lower" he said as he walked out of the room Minato feel into his chair with a sigh "sensai what do I do" he said out loud a man with white mane like hair and red and white clothes appeared on his window he had a headband with the kanji for oil "easy try and ask for forgiveness I told you this would happen but nooo you had to ignore me well you dug your grave so ether lay in it or get out and fill it up" Minato looked at him and sighed "but how sensai" Jiraya laughed and shook his head "he may not treat you like his father but if you try hard enough he will probably forgive you and you can ease you way back into being his father" Jiraya said Minato thought back to all those years ago Jiraya gave him a propecy that he was as sure as hell was for Menma and Naruko so he decided to train them he even asked Jiraya to help him he agreed but the toad sage told him not to forget about Naruto but Minato was to far in to listen so Jiraya sighed and helped the two children "I told you not to for get Naruto and what do you do you forget Naruto" Jiraya said with a shake of his head Minato sighed it was his fault all of his fault now its time fix it man Karma is one cold hard bitch with a capital B


	6. Something's can't change

Need To Know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

7.)this is for when Eldar is Talking "YoUnGlInGs"

As Naruto walked home he thought back to Anko by now knowing the hokage every Jonin would of saw him and what he did and that his 'father' would have Anbu tracking him right now as he turned a conor into the forest of death he sighed heavly so much for his place being a secret as he walked forward he sensed four high Chakra signatures following him "yep I knew it maybe I went to far what do you think guys" he asked his two partners the kyubbi sighed while Eldar put his clawed hand under his tentacled chin "no shit sherlock you let you anger and thrust for revenge get to you if you hand just did the bare minimu you would of passed and you could of keep your secrets just that secrets now by tomorrow all of konoha will know of your power and add to the fact that now your father thinks of you as a enemy and you sister and brother will put you on there list of people to kill and you can be damn sure your at the top plus now your father will use Anko against you he now has levrage which you just gave him kit" Naruto stopped in his steps kyubbi was right Anko will be used against him as leverage and Anko dies on a mission he can't kill his father because it was a mission "damn what now" he asked at this Eldar choose to speak "YoU LaY LoW DoNt UsE YoUr RnA UnLeSs AbSoLuTlY NeCsSary If AsK AbOuT YoUr PoWeR MaKe SoMeThInG Up OkAy" Naruto mentaly nodded then widened his eyes another problem just came to his face

"Wait we got my father taken care of but what about the council even I know they'll call for my death now more then ever plus now word will spread to the other villages if they banish me I'll be ether captured for experminting or worse breeding stock" Naruto thought with a shudder its worse to be experimented on but it'll be hell of a lot worse if he was caught and forced to breed with other woman "that a major problem but we can only hope that word of how your parents treated you gets out also" said the kyubbi Naruto raised and eyebrow in confusion "why would a villager leader care about how my family treated me" asked Naruto "EvEn I HaVe To AsK WhY My FoX FrIeNd WhY WoUlD ThEy Care" Kyubbi sighed some times being smart sucked "simple if word of how your family treated you then the other village leaders would want to come here to talk to you about switching villages or better yet the council will get off your back if they were the village leaders come and talk to you and by the way it seems now word is spreading like wild fire"

Naruto hummed to himself by now he was slowly walking to his home if the kyubbi was right and village leaders would come to talk to him about switching villages maybe i'd be good for him a new village ment knew oppertunites "we will discuss the village thing latter but for now if you are right and the council will try and kiss up my ass like they do the Uchiha then maybe this won't be bad" said Naruto with thoughtful look "ThE HaTcHlInG HaS A PoInT If ThIs WiLl Go In HiS FaVoR I SaY LeT WoRd SpReAd" said Eldar kyubbi nodded maybe this could work but it'd need work

"now all we need to do is fan the flames hmmm who could spread word fast and ultimately have word all over the village any ideas Naruto" The kyubbi said With a Smirk oh Naruto Knew Somebody but he really didn't like the girl and Kyubbi knew "nah I don't...know...any...body no no no no no no...no" said Naruto over and over "oh come on kit I said I was sorry it was a complete and total accident" said the kyubbi with his hands or paws up in mock surrender "accident accident because of you I can't go anywhere near her with out blushing or stuttering" said the blushing blonde oh he knew the exact person kyubbi wanted him to go talk to and he'd be damned if he went and had another embarrassing moment because of the fox he shivered as he remembered the memory

 **Flashback**

A nine year old Naruto wearing a black shirt with red cargo shorts and black wrappings from his hands to his elbow it was around Christmas time and it was snowing now you think a person would be cold but with Naruto's training he was abnormally hot around this time right now a party was going on with all of the head clan heads and there heirs Naruto's family were inside having fun along with his sister and brother he sent a right hook to furring stump then went with a left knee to were the gut would be when he heard the sound of crushing snow he turned around to see his brother and sister with all of the clan head heirs

"oh if it isn't little bro trying to get stronger" said his brother Naruto shook his head and thought "somethings cant change" Naruto just ignored him and continued training "hay don't ignore me outcast" Menma yelled Naruto paused for a second then kept punching a log as he punched the log he felt something wet land in the back of his head when he turned around he found Menma holding a snowball Naruto snarled but turned around kept punching the log Menma laughed "see i told you he was nothing but a coward" said Menma then he put his hand to his chin and smiled "i have an idea fifteen ryo to the person who makes a mark on him" a small girl with purple hair and the scent of lavender walked forward "wait why do we have to do this why can't we just leave him alone" she said in a almost whisper Menma smirked "move hinata if you don't want to be apart of this leave i'm sure that being a scardy cat is a part of you everybody else i'll raise the price to thirty ryo" Naruto sighed he couldn't focus on his training he decided to humor Menma just this once he turned around to face Menma and his Friends "please leave me alone all i want is to be alone" he begged Menma smiled and turned around "come on guys he's no fun" said the Namikaze every one shrugged and followed Menma inside well every one except a blonde haired blue eyed girl with a purple kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it she was Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan "your weird" she said Naruto raised his eyebrow curiously "how am i weird" he asked ino huffed and looked at him "normally im able to read people but for some odd reason i cant read you" she said "how do you read people" he asked Ino tilted her head at him "well my daddy says its a special power i have" she said Naruto raised his eyebrow curiously

"So do you want to be friends" she asked Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow curiously "why are you asking me that" Ino smiled "cause i want to be friends" she said Naruto looked at her with a contemplating eyes why does she want to be friends with him wasn't she friends with his brother and sister but not wanting to pass up friendship Naruto smiled and shook hands with the blonde haired girl

 **Inside Naruto's Mind**

The kyuubi huffed as he looked at Naruto's Dna structure he was trying to strengthen his bones so that if push came to shove and Naruto got into a fist fight he would win The kyubbi huffed as he swipped his paw left to show a picture of Naruto's bone structure it showed white liquid blood cells consuming his bones doubling his calcium on his bones in order to make them stronger but it was taking a long time due to him having to destroy the white blood cells after words or else there could be problems with Naruto's health if he didn't he was also sending small jolts of electroshocks to his nerves to strengthen his pain threshold any way our beloved fox was borde monumentally so why because well after he made said White blood cells they took there sweet ever godly time to coat his bones and as for his nerveous system well that was just where to send jolts and were not to send jolts any way as you can guess when you get lazy you get careless and carelessness can lead to stupid and dangerous things let's find out what shall we Kyubbi yawned as he sent another jolt of his chakra into Naruto's system "oh by the gods i'm borde" he said then he looked at Naruto and what he was doing then he grew an evil smirk "hmmmm should i..." he asked outloud to no one but Eldar heard him "I dOn'T lIkE tHaT lOoK hE hAs" thought the massive alien then he saw kyubbi smirk "Oh No" he said out loud

 **Back to Naruto**

Ino and Naruto ran around smiling as naruto held a snowball in his hands while Ino held another they ran after each other trying to hit the other with there snowball's when he suddenly went ridged and then cupped his pants as they had just gotten really small and really tight they became that way so much that the started to really hurt Ino looked at Naruto very confused as to what was going on they were having fun weren't they "hay Naruto you okay" the blonde haired girl asked Naruto who nodded vigorously then he sat down fast right then and there

 **FlashBack Pause**

"Hold on that is not how it happened" said the Kyubbi Naruto shool his head "yes it is and it was your fault" the Kyubbo huffed "well forgive me for trying to make you a blonde adonis and besides anko liked it" Naruto growled and cut the mental link he then turned towards the anbu "yo get out of the tree i hate being followed" the anbu hopped out he wore standard anbu dress and armour but he has a weasel mask on "hellow anbu-san may I know why you are following me" the anbu shrugged "the hokage told me to" Naruto nodded "I see I want you to go back to my father and tell him im not that easy to follow" and then Naruto disappeared the anbu sighed and hopped away to the tower man this was not good

 **Hospital with Kushina**

Kushina uzumaki namikaze was many things a careing mother loving wife and a great ninja she was also a mother that abandoned her children and didn't care about the consequences that would willfully tell her children that she wants them forgotton as she looked at the ceiling of the hospital and remembered all that she had done to her son that at the time she would of sworn she was doing the right thing she cried she cried more then when her parents sent her to Konoha to survive she cried more then when her clan was being annihilated by other villages she cried because her worst fear had come true she had become a terrible mother she had failed her dream of turning her children into the most powerful ninja in the land she cried because she knew she could never be a mother to all of her children outside it started to rain as if the heavens themselves agreed with her

 **With Minato**

Minato stared out the window of the hokage tower thinking to himself what was wrong with him the first thought that came to his mind when Naruto beat his family in the ninja test he automatically caused Naruto of being a threat to the village as he stared out of the village as it rained he grimaced as if the gods hated him all of the memories of his family came to him and none of them had Naruto I it none of them had his son in it none of them should his son smiling as his memories played in his head he allowed small tears to fall from his eyes the only thing he remembered about his son was the hate and anger and sadness he had in his eyes when Minato was looking through the orb as he let his tears fall he remembered his sensei's words "don't forget about your son" he sighed sadly he had done just that and he could never forgive himself for it nor would he every ask for because he simply didn't deserve it at all

With Naruto

Naruto walked into his house with a sigh as he closed the door and took off his metal chest guard he was covered in mud and blood mud from when he hoped into the mud pit to hide from his family and blood from when he transformed into goliath Elder told him that he would only bleed a little after his transformation because of his organs going back into normal size as Naruto took of his dirty clothes and put them into the laundry basket he went into his bathroom to take a shower as he showered he thought to himself was what he did to his family right did they really deserve that he sighed in confusion as continued to wash he never heard the sound of the door opening but he did know who it was because she came in a wrapped her arms around him startling him a bit "hey Anko" he said Anko smiled as she hugged him from behind "I saw what you did today Naruto was that your bloodline you were talking about" Naruto nodded then Anko sort of looked confused and decided to voice it "hay Naruto when and if we have kids will they have that bloodline and do what you do" Naruto not expecting that question sort of started stuttering Anko not expecting that let go of Naruto who turned to face her "you do want a family with me right Naruto" she asked and Naruto looked down as the shower water cascaded down into his back the hot water creating steam in the bathroom Anko looked sad as she nodded and left the bathroom Naruto looked up determined about something and followed her out both forgetting about towels as Naruto followed her out he found her puting on her clothes she had a green body bag on her bed she gamrabbed it as Naruto Naruto grabbed her hand and turned her around making her drop the bag on the floor and said "I do want a family with you Anko but I'm scared I'm scared I'll turn out like my parents I'm scared of what this village will do to my children I'm scared that if I tell you all of my thoughts fears and happiness that you will leave me I'm scared that...i'm scared that no matter what happens I'll always be know as the Kyubbi brat and that that name and title will pass to my son or daughter" he dropped to his knees and hugged her by the waist his head on her leg "I'm scared that my kids will hate me" Anko cried as Naruto hugged her legs and she placed her hand on Naruto's head as he looked up "I'm sorry it's just that your the first thing in my life I've had that's gone right and mattered to me" Anko went to his level and looked him in the eyes as tears fell from hers the sound of the rain hitting the window was the only thing being heard until Anko said "I love you you blonde baka and no matter what I'll never leave you ever you'll have to kill me first" Naruto smiled as he put his forehead against hers Anko smiled then leaned close to him and kissed him Naruto pulled her close and deepened the Kiss they stopped and stood up "hold me tonight" she asked Naruto nodded as he kissed her again

((Play the song in the mood by Johnny gill also Lemon warning LEMON Warning))

Naruto pulled her close as he passionately kissed her making her and him fall on to the bed with Naruto on top of her holding her arms above her head as he kissed her Anko moaned in the kiss his tounge lightly rubbed on her teeth asking for entrance she opened her mouth and they began a tounge they would never forget as they battled for dominance Naruto pulled her close to him she took the opportunity and flipped him over and sat on his waist which in turned lead her to wining the battle of tounges Naruto leaned up and kissed her where her shoulder meet her neck as he took off her trench coat leaving her in her skin tight mesh shirt and some brown shorts Anko moaned as she pushed his head closer and leaned her head to the side giving him more access as Naruto ravaged her neck he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off of her and then continued to kiss her then he stopped and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and flipped her over on the bed as he kissed his way down to her chest he nipped and kissed her breasts

Causing her to moan Naruto kissed his way up to her and began a passionate tounge battle anko stopped the kiss and looked at him in the eyes "Naruto-Koi no foreplay please make love to me" Naruto nodded and pulled Down her shorts and her panties as he looked at her glistening wet honey pot he locked it softly that in turn made Anko arch her back in pleasure with a loud moan then Naruto licked her again as Anko pushed his head closer to her pussy gone was the thought of forgetting foreplay Naruto licked and sucked on her walls as pleasure courses through her body like a snake "Na-N-Naruto I'm going to cum" Naruto just continued to lick and suck on her walls and just when she thought that was it he started fingering her driving her to the edge "Oh Kami it feels so god I'M I'M CUMMING" as she came Naruto licked up her nectar delightfully then Naruto kissed his way up to her neck as he leaned up above her and lined up his member as he looked her in the eyes "please Naruto make love to me" she asked again

Naruto then started thrusting in and out of Anko's core at a fast pace, causing them both to moan in complete pleasure. Naruto had never felt anything as good as Anko's tight, velvety walls as he they tightened on his member with every thrust.

Anko was on cloud nine as the man she loved was fucking her. She had never felt this much pleasure before in her life. With every thrust, Anko's toes curled. Anko's pleasure grew as Naruto lifted her left leg and placed it on his shoulder she could feel him hitting the entrance of her womb and it was driving her crazy.

"Oh god Naruto-kun, fast! Fuck me harder!" Naruto yelled, and Naruto was more then happy to oblige.

"Anko-chan, your so tight! I love it, I love you Anko-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Me too Naruto-kun! I love you too!" Anko yelled.

Soon, they changed postions. Naruto was now on his back while Anko was bouncing on his member, causing her globes to bounce as Naruto thrust up into her womanhood. Naruto watched her breasts bounce and loved it. He loved what was happening. He didn't want any it end. He knew that she was his and no one else would allowed to touch her.

"Naruto-kun, I'm close! I'm close! Are you close too?! Please tell me you are!" Anko yelled as she started bouncing faster.

"Yeah, I'm close, Anko-chan! Inside or out?!" Naruto asked as he started thrusting faster himself.

"Inside! I want it inside! Don't pull for anything! Make me yours!" Anko Yelled.

They soon came, Naruto painting Anko's walls with his seed, causing Anko to have a mind blowing orgasim before falling on Naruto's chest, both breathing heavily. They then looked each other in the eyes before kissing.

"That was amazing Naruo-kun." Anko said after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, it was Anko-chan. So, does this mean you want a family with me that you want me as I am broken and all" Naruto asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling close.

Anko smiled and kissed him deeply before pulling away.

"What do you think?" Anko asked, making Naruto's smile widen.

"That's all I needed to hear." He said as he held her close just as she wanted


	7. The Overdue Confrontation

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the armies

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

7.) This is for Eldar talking "YoUnG OnE"

Naruto smiled as he looked at the naked sleeping form of his Girlfriend Anko as he looked at her he breathed in deeply inhaling her scent then he sat up on the bed and looked down at her as he put his arm on his left knee he looked at her sleeping form and smiled he loved her he truly did but then that brought up another problem for him the council of Konoha would be that he would have to be married to several different girls girls he probably wont even love them well most of them he would love Anko unconditionally it was just something about her that he loved the way she smiled or laughed as he looked at her he nodded he would protect her with his very life no matter what "sorry to ruin this touching moment but could you come here kit there's something you need to see" said kyubbi naruto nodded as he layer down again Anko moved over and started spooning with him with a happy smile on her face

Inside his mind

Naruto looked up to see his mind which once was a sewer but now it was a land filled with high rock faces and lots of grass and trees as he walked along a dirt path he came to the cave were Elder stayed as he went in he smiled at the design of the cave on the left side was a large multi colored DNA strand on the right was a red DNA strand small pieces and strands from the multi colored strand were flying over going into the red DNA strand the multi colored strand was Eldars and the red strand was his and the parts going towards his DNA strand were monster DNA traits and forms he heard footsteps large ones and looked back to see Elder and Kyuubi who's seal was a necklace now with monk beads naruto smiled "hay guys what's going on now" kyuubi smiled at naruto he had grown strong

And had gotton smarter over the years even though he still bore the fruits of his abuse and abandonment he didnt let it slow him done he wore the scars as is they were badges of honor as if he was the only commander left in a hellos world that sought to only destroy and tear down his world that's what he liked about Naruto and he wouldn't say this out loud but he saw naruto as the son he never had the son he always wanted "we're here to tell you that your DNA can be augmented to help you in battle here let me explain" said the kyuubi

Outside his mind

Anko awoke to see naruto sleeping and she smiled as she got up and went to the bathroom while in the bathroom Anko saw that the medicine can not was open and inside of it were Narutos pills as she looked at them she bit the inside of her mouth as a thought came to her head then she took one of each of the pills and put them into her pocket then she used the bathroom and went back to bed

Inside his mind

"So I can augment my DNA before a fight to give myself an edge" said naruto he had just been told by Eldar and Kyuubi that they could control his DNA to the point were his attacks could become stronger and they also discovered that there were different forms to his monsters that gave them various powers that he would have to find out later "YeS BuT DoNt ThInK To ReLaY On ThIs AbIlIty AlWaYs It WiLl Be HaRd To ChAnGe YoUr DnA DuRiNg BaTtlE So BeFoRe YoU FiGhT WhAt YoU ChoOsE Is WhAt YoU StAy WiTh UnTiL YoU GeT a BrEaK" said the wise monster Naruto nodded "now we haven't figured out what your other forms can do yet but for now stick with training in your lightning control for you kraken from which is next by the way" said the Kyuubi naruto nodded and disappeared

Outside his mind

Naruto awoke to see anko still sleeping as he softly rubbed her arms she stirred a little and opened her eyes softly and smiled at him "naruto" she called his name as if it were a whisper "yeah" he answered back the same way "tell me a secret about you" naruto smiled as he pulled her even closer to him "I have only one" anko smiled as she moved and sat on his waist then layed down on top of him as she listened to his heartbeat as if it was a lullaby she smiled

"What is it" she asked he smiled "it involves my tenant" he said she slowly moved her head and looked into his eyes "tell me" she asked before naruto could say anything he actually thought about what he was going to say how do you say you are not of this planet how do you say you are not the only life form in the vast galaxy he smiled he would tell her but not today "did you know he is actually nice" he and Anko laughed causing Naruto to chuckle "I'm serious he is the nicest giant fox you will ever meet" Anko snuggled into his chest "I'll take your word for it" after that a pregnant silence over took the house and the room. Until Anko spoke up "were going to have to leave soon aren't we" Naruto nodded "yeah we are by now everyone should be healed up and ready and I suspect that the Hokage is out searching for me and by extension you and if we don't want Anbu hunter nin busting in our door we had best get ready to go see the Hokage" Anko sighed as she held on to Naruto tighter "I'm afraid Naruto...I'm afraid of what they could do to you" Naruto lightly rubbed her back to comfort her

"I promise you this Anko I will protect you with my dying breath no matter what until I die or until judgement day comes and not a day sooner" Anko smiled as she hugged him tighter "we don't have to go now do we" she asked Naruto shook his head no "not now I was maybe thinking in a couple of hours after a shower and some food why" Anko set up as the furs fell off her to reveal her very nude form which got Naruto's solider at attention "because I don't think you should leave this bed for at least an hour or more really depends on how long you can last really and I intend to see your limits" Naruto gulped but then grinned with a lustful smile

Four hours later

Naruto and Anko walked out of the hut both were extremely happy as the walked out of the forest and into town Anko kissed his cheek "we are low on food so I think I'll do some shopping okay" Naruto nodded and handed her a large scroll "don't spend your money spend mine save your money for yourself" Anko scoffed and handed him back the scroll "its okay Foxy-kun you don't have to" naruto smiled as he pulled her into hug that had other woman looking at there husband's or boyfriends and wonder why they don't do that to them any more "your right Anko I don't have to but I want you to my money is yours now and besides I'm basically rich so you can spend all of this on food then on yourself if you want to"

Anko sighed if there was one thing she knew about Naruto was that he was to sweet for his own good but that was why she loved him she nodded and took the scroll and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left naruto nodded as she went towards the market district of konoha naruto walked towards the center of konoha he was sure some anbu or even his 'father' would stop him or maybe he would run into Ino...he prayed for the first one at least as he walked forward he suddenly caught the feeling of being watched and followed as he looked towards the left and right he chuckled and smiled the denizens of konoha had chosen to switch between being afraid of him and of hating him as he walked forward he looked up to see mysterious shadows on buildings

"well it seems that I've become popular" he thought kyuubi and Eldar looked at each other then back to him and laughed as naruto continued to walk all of a sudden four anbu jumped out of no where and appeared in front of him one was wearing a tiger mask another was waering a hawk mask another was wearing a raccon mask and finally the lead anbu was wearing a dragon mask "your presence is requested at the Council meeting right now"

naruto nodded and the anbu shushined along with him to the council room naruto looked at the people in the room which was made up of all jonin sensai's including his mother and the three sannian who were just staring at him the civilian side of konoha lead by mebuki haruno and danzo shimura they were all glaring at him on the other side of the room was the ninja council made up of the ninja clan head of konoha the Uchiha the hyuga the aburame the akimichi the Nara's the Kuruma the Yamanaka and finally the inuzaka and then there was his two siblings who weren't even trying to hide there glares or there anger and it came out in the form of there whisker marks deepening and there claws getting bigger and finally he saw his 'father' looking at him with an emotionless look Naruto looked at them and leaned against the wall

"so what do you want" he asked "Naruto it has come to my attention that you have a rather unique bloodline and i-" Naruto scoffed and Minato sighed "okay we would all like know where and how you got it" Naruto looked at them and shrugged "okay ill tell you" Minato looked at him wide eyed was it that easy he really thought the boy would make him work for it will maybe this was a sign a sign that he could get close to his son again a sign that there was still a chance for his family to be whole once mor- "a giant named fuck and his sister named you gave it to me" or maybe not Minato sighed as he saw Menma and Naruko edge closer to striking distance of there brother

Minato sighed his son was veing difficult and if it kept up he didnt know what would happen as he saw the twins go closer he decided to show his power as he blasted his killer intent in the room Menma and Naruko paused and widened there eyes so did all of the clan heads and the jonin the civilian council members paled considerably everyone was affected even Kushina well everyone except Naruto who stood there like a statue with a unnerved face which surprised both Minato and Kushina "is that all you have I've dealt with worse" Minato sighed then he smiled his son was strong then he frowned as a thought came to him he didn't want to pull this card but he had no other choice but to "Naruto as clan head I order you to-" Naruto cut him off "sorry but you can't since I'm not apart of the Uzumaki or the Namikaze Clan" everyone gasped even Menma and Naruko "w-w-what are you talking about of course you are" Naruto shook his head with a smile "no I'm not allow me explain"

~~~FlashBackContinue~~~~~

Back to Naruto

Ino and Naruto ran around smiling as naruto held a snowball in his hands while Ino held another they ran after each other trying to hit the other with there snowball's when he suddenly went ridged and then cupped his pants as they had just gotten really small and really tight they became that way so much that they started to really hurt Ino looked at Naruto very confused as to what was going on they were having fun weren't they "hay Naruto you okay" the blonde haired girl asked Naruto who nodded vigorously then he sat down fast right then and there "you sure cause your acting weird" Naruto nodded his head fast "yeah I'm fine" ino shrugged "okay if you say so im going inside for some cake wanna come" Naruto Smiled "I'll be in a few minutes just gotta rest"

Ino smiled and nodded as she ran in the house a few minutes went by before Narutos pants got comfortable again and he went inside he soon found Ino who was actually looking around for him when she saw him she smiled and waved him over to her as he went over to his friend he suddenly heard a ringing he looked up to see his 'father' hitting his fork on a glass cup he paused as his father began to speak

"Excuse me everyone but me and Kushina have an announcement we have decided to make Menma the Namikaze Heir and Naruko the Uzumaki Heir starting today" he said out loud as everyone began to cheer loudly naruto paused did he hear right did they say they were making the twins the heirs naruto's eyes darkened as he registered the whole message again he glared at his family and he turned they had just disowned him for you see the only way for the twins to be heirs was for ethier naruto to die or be disowned as he walked forward Kyubbi and Elder were giving him consolidating words of encouragement and kindness but he never registered the words he never felt Ino trying to reach out to him and he never heard his name being called out by her he only felt anger pain and hate three things that when combined make a person into a creature that you must fear

~~~~~~~~~FlashBackOver~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto Smiled as he looked at his 'Family' the clan heads were glaring at them and the civilian council heads were glaring at him but he didn't care as naruto looked at them it seemed Menma had snapped as he lunged at naruto in a vain attempt to kill him naruto grabbed Menma threw him to the floor and twisted his arm behind his back Minato stood up in his chair and openly glared at naruto "let him go" Naruto growled but compiled Menma stood up and punched naruto square in the jaw "MENMA STAND DOWN NOW" yelled Minato Menma turned and glared at his dad "WHY SHOULD I THE BASTARD OPENLY SAID THAT WE DISOWNED HIM STAINING OUR IMAGE AND OUR NAME WE SHOULD KILL HIM" Mianto glared at his and this wasn't the fatherly glare no this was the glare of a ninja who had killed thousands of men and woman in a single night and it scared Menma who backed down and away from naruto who was rubbing his jaw "N-N-Na-Naruto I-I-Im so sorry" Sobbed Kushina who was being held by Naruko who was also glaring at him

Naruto scoffed be a cold day in Hell before he believed that "Now that you know you have no power on me I'm going home" he said as he turned around and headed for the door Minato sighed and kicked himself hard for the card he was about to play Kushina would make him sleep on the couch for months and he would loose whatever respect he had with the clan heads but he had to know about that power for the sake of konoha "Naruto before you go tell me how is Anko doing" Naruto paused "Oh Shit/Oh ShIt" both kyubbi and Elder said Naruto turned his head to look at his father as Kushina and The clan heads gasped "what?" Asked the blonde boy "Be a real shame if she were to be killed on a mission of vital importance don't you think" asked the blonde hokage "what do you mean" asked naruto "I'm just saying that with the way she dresses if she were to be caught by some rouge nins it would be a horrendous sight even worse to think about"

Naruto ran towards the hokage but two anbu jumped in front of his path and stopped him he glared at the man he shared DNA with he glared with so much hate that it almost became visible in the form of smoke rising out of his eyes "if you-" Minato stopped him "if I what Son if anything were to happen to her it would be considered an accident if anything it would be called a work hazard as is a ninjas life" Naruto glared even harder the anbu were being hard pressed at holding the boy back "i swear Minato Namikaze ,Minato flinched at his full name being called out by his own son, to the old gods and the new ones that if anything were to happen to her not only will I kill you but I'll make you watch as I destroy your entire world" Minato looked at his son with an emotionless mask on "if you don't want anything to happen to her then tell me what I want to know"

Naruto glared at his father "even if I wanted to I couldn't as of now there clan secrets and its illegal to ask a clan for its secrets" Minato raised an eyebrow "you don't have a clan" Naruto held up his arm and sent chakra into it out came a document labeled C.F.A or (Clan Founding Act) and below it at the bottom was Minato's signature "when did-" Naruto Smiled "when I asked you for autographs for my friends that's when" Minato sighed "fine you win this round" Naruto glared at his dad "and the bonus round" he turned and leveled his glare on the clan heads and the civilians causing all of them to flinch of look away from his gaze

"AS OF NOW ANKO MATARASHI IS HERE BY UNDER THE PROTECTION ME AND MY CLAN THE CLAN OF EVOLUTION THE SHINKA NO KAIBUTSU IF SHE IS HARMED IN ANY WAY I SWEAR I WILL FIND THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE AND WIPE THEM OFF OF THE EARTH" he yelled as he turned around and walked out of the room everyone was quite for the first minute then as a collective thought one thing came to there mind "leave Naruto and his woman and any future woman of his alone"


End file.
